


Betrayal's Consoling Distillation

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 17 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile">dracofiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Harry: lie(s), unfaithful, another</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Betrayal's Consoling Distillation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracofiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofiend/gifts).



> Written on 17 May 2006 in response to [dracofiend](http://dracofiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry: lie(s), unfaithful, another_.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't want us to have another row so soon after our last one, but it was . . . disturbing as hell to discover that their marriage was a lie."

Severus sighed. "Harry, your mother . . . even if Sirius and James hadn't have concocted that love potion—"

"I wish you'd _burnt_ Sirius' letter!"

"I couldn't, not with his sketch of Lily on the back of it."

"How could you stand it? Knowing, all those years that—I would have killed him for what he did to you—to her!"

"She wasn't unfaithful to me—it wasn't her fault—killing James wouldn't have changed matters."


End file.
